


I demoni degli elementi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [88]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di cecità.[Fa parte di DBNA].Vetrunks sta per vivere una disavventura che lo cambierà per sempre.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: DBNA [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 

Vegeta si stese sull’erba, guardando il cielo sopra di lui.

“Sei davvero deciso a perdonare Freezer?” domandò Crilin.

Vegeta volse la testa, facendo una smorfia e sbuffò dalle narici. “Perdonare è una parola grossa. Diciamo che voglio tenermi lontano da lui, ma non andare a impelagarmi nella tana del carnivoro.

Meglio averlo dalla nostra parte” borbottò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Crilin gli ricordò: “Per lui sei stato un mezzo e uno strumento. Pensavo lo odiassi anche più di me”.

Vegeta si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Abbiamo perdonato 18, avete perdonato me. Lui non sarà diverso. Kakaroth cambia tutti” rispose.

“Ehi!” gridò Goku, teletrasportandosi davanti a loro.

“Parli del diavolo…” borbottò piano Vegeta, rialzandosi in piedi.

“Goku, amico mio… Qual buon vento?” domandò Crilin, passandosi la mano sulla testa rasata. Il sole faceva splendere i puntini sulla sua fronte.

“Champa ci ha convocati. A quanto pare ha bisogno di noi” disse Goku. Posò le mani sui fianchi.

“Kamy è già lì che ci aspetta”. Aggiunse.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte.

Domandò: “Kamy? Cosa c’entra?”.

“A quanto pare lei ha un drago gemello del mio. Una specie di suo potere reale. Champa vuole quello” spiegò Goku.

Crilin si grattò la guancia.

“Ora capisco perché insieme ad Elly sono riuscite ad aprire gl’inferi, ai tempi” borbottò.

Vegeta sospirò.

“Non ricordarmi quanti danni riescono a fare quelle due. Ora che c’è anche Reghina mi chiedo proprio come l’universo sia ancora intero” brontolò.

Goku ridacchiò.

***

Vegeta incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò contro l’angolo della stanza, i capelli neri a fiamma strofinavano sulla parete sporcandosi di polvere candida. La stanza era un salone dalle pareti bianco-sporco, il soffitto violetto di cristallo, il pavimento formato da terreno nerastro e le porte fatte d’oro galleggiavano.

“Non credi che mia sorella stia esagerando?” domandò Goku, grattandosi la testa.

“Dobbiamo scoprire fino a che punto è forte il suo drago. È il gemello del tuo, ma allo stesso modo in cui Champa è gemello di Bills, perciò potrebbe essere meno forte, essendo legato all’universo sei” rispose Vegeta. < O più forte. Basti pensare ai giovani saiyan di questo universo. I loro livelli di potenza sono assurdi se messi in scala con i nostri. Seguono regole tutte loro > pensò.

Goku strofinò la punta dello scarponcino sul terreno scuro.

“Sì, ma quello non è il Freezer del nostro universo. Magari non se lo merita” borbottò. 

< In fondo si è venuto a creare perché gli dei hanno cancellato Frost per sempre dall’esistenza > pensò.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Se così fosse, Champa non ci avrebbe chiamato per fermarlo” ribatté. Osservò il drago rosa avvolgere Freezer, le fiamme rosse che emanava lo rendevano vermiglio. 

Il changelling si dimenava urlando.

“Vegeta, secondo me il suo drago è potente. In fondo è anche lui il drago delle sfere del desiderio e… Urca, se urla” gemette Goku. 

Vegeta gli diede una gomitata leggera.

“Resti sempre il solito buonista. Ora la faccio smettere” disse. 

< Anche perché conoscendola si starà impressionando anche lei > pensò.

Son sorrise al principe.

“Grazie, Vegeta” sussurrò.


	2. Cap.2

Cap.2

Pan sollevò Evoly da sotto le ascelle e se la fece sedere sulle gambe, cullandola.

“Mamma, era orribile! C’era un mostro grandissimo e mi voleva mangiare” piagnucolò la bambina. Lacrime larghe l’unghia di un pollice le scivolavano lungo il visetto paffutello, i capelli color glicine le ricadevano davanti al viso.

La madre le posò un bacio sulla testa.

“Era solo un incubo, piccola mia” la rassicurò.

“Nessun mostro mi mangerà?” domandò la bambina.

Pan rispose: “No, nessuno. Io e tuo padre sconfiggeremo qualsiasi minaccia, non devi temere”. Le asciugò le lacrime con il pollice, sorridendole rassicurante. “Ti proteggeremo” le promise.

Si voltò, vedendo che Trunks entrava nella cameretta, portando con sé Gill.

“Gli ho fatto prendere un bicchiere di latte, per calmarsi” disse.

< Gill è molto sensibile. Se Evoly ha gl’incubi, allora si spaventa anche lui > pensò.

Pan annuì al marito.

“Dai, rimettetevi a dormire” disse gentilmente.

Evoly sbadigliò, mentre Gill raggiungeva il lettino di fianco, stendendosi. Lasciò il bicchiere vuoto sul comodino, ancora sporco di latte.

Trunks lo recuperò ed uscì dalla stanza insieme alla moglie, quest’ultima si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Anche tu mi sembri agitato” sussurrò Pan.

Trunks rispose: “Nessun incubo”. Sentì la moglie baciargli la guancia. “Sono solo un po’ nervoso. Domani viene Mirai e vedere la mia controparte mi scombussola sempre un po’” ammise.

“Vedilo solo come un fratello maggiore. Tu sei completamente diverso da ogni Trunks possibile” disse Pan.

“Lo so. Sono il migliore” scherzò Trunks.

***

Mirai appoggiò una mano sopra la macchina del tempo, sporcandosi le dita con l’erba che la ricopriva. Tra i vari rampicanti si intravedeva una parte della carreggiata bianca, graffiata in più punti con una scritta sbiadita: _hope_.  
“È un piacere per me conoscere un’amica di mio padre” disse il giovane.

Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color lilla, in mezzo ai quali spiccavano delle ciocche azzurre.  
“Per me è un onore conoscere un giovane principe della famiglia reale, anche se proveniente da un altro tempo” rispose Kamhara. Fece un inchino a mezzo busto chinando il capo.

Mirai ridacchiò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Per essere la sorella di Goku, sai essere formale” sussurrò.

Kamy batté un paio di volte le palpebre e le sue iridi divennero azzurre.  
“Vi ho messo a disagio?” chiese.  
La luce del sole faceva splendere la lama della spada sulle spalle del ragazzo.  
“Un po’. In fondo sei un po’ come una zia per me, possiamo avere un rapporto amicale” spiegò Mirai Trunks.

Kamy gli sorrise.  
“Come vuoi… nipotino” disse con voce incerta. Si alzò sulle punte, appoggiò le mani sul suo braccio muscoloso per darsi la spinta e gli baciò la guancia.  
Mirai balbettò aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, arrossì e chiuse gli occhi.  
Vegeta osservò suo figlio e scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa. 

“Kamy, fai fare un giro a mio figlio. Occupatene tu, oggi. Così fate amicizia” ordinò.

Kamhara annuì.

“Certo principe”.

“… E mio figlio Trunks verrà con voi”. Aggiunse Vegeta.

< Non vuole perdere d’occhio la sua controparte neanche per un minuto. Ho idea che non gli vada molto a genio > si disse.

Mirai si grattò la fronte.

< Prevedo parecchi guai > pensò.

***

< Non mi sbagliavo su guai. Visitiamo una torre e scoppia un incendio. Facciamo un giretto nel deserto e succede… questo… > pensò Mirai.

Kamhara fermò il missile lanciato dal robot davanti a lei con una mano e lo guardò.

“Mollalo mostro! _E_ ridammi la sfera del drago!” gridò Pilaf dentro il robot.

Kamhara girò il missile e lo lasciò andare. Questo tornò dalla macchina che lo aveva lanciato e la fece esplodere, l’occupante volò all’indietro in una nuvola di fumo nero.

Kamy incrociò le braccia al petto ed osservò Pilaf rotolare giù dalla rupe. Sentì il suo grido farsi più acuto e vide una zaffata di polvere rossastra alzarsi dal terreno dopo che l’ex-dittatore era caduto di testa.

Il cane lo aiuto ad alzarsi e Pilaf si massaggiò il bernoccolo sul capo, aveva le lacrime agl’angoli degli occhi.

“Me la pagherai! Non sai chi sono io!” strepitò. Il cane si nascose dietro di lui.

Kamy scrollò le spalle, dimenò la coda rosa e mise la sfera del drago nella tasca della battle suit.

“Mio fratello dice che quel tipo ormai è amico vostro. Io non lo trovo tanto simpatico” brontolò.

Trunks si massaggiò il collo, guardando Mai allontanarsi e arrossì.

Kamhara seguì lo sguardo del Briefs.

“Quella moretta la conosci?” s’informò. Trunks tossicchiò.

“È la mia ex. Mi sono messo con lei da bambino e l’ho lasciata solo per Marron, prima che lei mi lasciasse per Goten… insomma una storia molto vecchia” farfugliò.

“Principino, se me lo dicevate, buttavo lei dal dirupo” spiegò gelida Kamy.

Trunks scoppiò a ridere.

“Inizio a capire perché sei amica di mio padre” ammise.

Mirai Trunks gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Su qualcosa allora siamo simili. Anche io stavo Mai, prima di stare con mia moglie. Però si potrebbe dire che Marron sarebbe capace di buttarla da sola giù da un dirupo” ammise.


	3. Cap.3

Cap.3

Freezer piegò di lato il capo e appoggiò la guancia sulle dita affusolate, aveva le unghie laccate di rosso, tranne una per ogni dito che era di un viola acceso rigata d’oro.

Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color rubino brillarono.

Si portò un calice di vino alle labbra e lo sorseggiò.

Vegeta aveva preso sulle spalle il piccolo omonimo figlio di 17, che rideva tenendosi aggrappato alla sua testa, dimenando le gambe.

“Allora, dove vuoi andare, nanetto?” domandò il principe dei saiyan. La coda gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle, la peluria castana morbida si muoveva seguendone i movimenti.

Il piccolo fece una smorfia, riflettendo.

“Dalla crema in cucina” disse serio, annuendo.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Allora tieniti forte, si va” gli ordinò. L’altro piccolo gemello gli corse dietro.

“Vengo anche io!” strillò. Vegeta lo prese in braccio, tenendo sempre il piccolo Vegeta sul capo, attento a non farlo cadere.

Bulma raggiunse Freezer e gli si sedette accanto.

“Lui è fatto così, è un po’ una mamma chioccia”. Scherzò.

Freezer finse una smorfia, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“I saiyan non sono fatti per essere padri. Sono solo dei scimmioni” ringhiò. Svuotò il proprio bicchiere tutto d’un fiato.

Bulma prese la bottiglia di vino e corrugò la fronte. “Sicuro di non volere un po’ di liquore? A capodanno bisogna festeggiare” gli disse.

Freezer ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Cosa mi offri?” sussurrò.

Bulma si alzò in piedi e si allontanò con dei movimenti sofisticati. Quando si abbassò a novanta davanti al mobiletto, la sua gonna strinse sui suoi glutei perfetti. La scienziata raggiunse nuovamente Freezer e gli posò una bottiglia di liquore al cioccolato davanti.

“Ti fidi del mio giudizio?” sussurrò. Aveva un rossetto rosso fuoco.

Frieza arricciò la coda.

“Diciamo che hai dimostrato di avere buon gusto permettendomi di aiutarti a scegliere i vestiti in quel ‘negozio’” rispose, stappando la bottiglia.

< Nonostante la sua aria così sinuosa ha una forza sbalorditiva. Si nota subito.

Per quanto in alcuni gesti e parole io possa riconoscere Vegeta, sono completamente diversi. Frieza è una bambola di porcellana assassina, capace di congelare come la regina delle nevi > pensò Bulma, rabbrividendo.

Frieza si versò il liquore nel bicchiere e lo guardò scendere.

“Vegeta non ti ha detto che ho ucciso il mio stesso figlio?” domandò tagliente.

Bulma assottigliò gli occhi.

“Sì, ma mi ha anche detto che hai sofferto quando tua figlia è morta e che probabilmente il fratello aveva la stessa malattia” ribatté.

Frieza trangugiò un paio di bicchieri di liquore e le sue gote divennero rosso acceso.

< Come diamine è venuto a saperlo quello scimmione? > si chiese.

“A chi va di giocare a nascondino?” domandò Vegeta.

“A me! A me!” gridarono i due gemelli.

Bulma li guardò giocare, sorridente. Dopo un paio di turni sentì un respiro profondo al suo fianco, si accorse che Freezer si era addormentato riverso sul tavolo, con una smorfia sul volto.

< Beh, a quanto pare entrambi non reggono l’alcool > pensò.


	4. Cap.4

Cap. 4

Gwendy era seduta sulle gambe di sua zio 18.

La cyborg era intenta a farle le trecce alla ragazzina, che dimenava i piedi.

< Ha ragione mia figlia. Mia nipote mi somiglia molto, forse anche più di lei nei tratti e nel modo di fare. Gioca poco ed è silenziosa. Se ne sta in un angolo e alle volte è come se fosse facile per il mondo dimenticarsi di lei > pensò.

Gwendy socchiuse gli occhi, giocherellando con il braccialetto che indossava.

“Oggi sei parecchia pensierosa. Ti sei spaventata alla festa di ieri per quell’alieno?” domandò 18.

< Io di sicuro ero parecchio agitata per la presenza di Freezer. Devo ancora abituarmi a quel tipo, ma in fondo ancora non mi sento del tutto sicuro a stare accanto a Majinbu > pensò.

La bambina negò con il capo.

Rispondendo: “Era troppo ubriaco per essere pericoloso”.

“Allora cosa c’è?” domandò 18.

Gwendy osservò 18 e i suoi occhi color ghiaccio si rifletterono in quelli della più grande.

“Fuori dalla finestra dei fratellini ho visto dei mostri. Erano piccoli e neri” rispose.

< Non è da lei immaginare i mostri sotto al letto > pensò 18.

“Non preoccuparti. Se dovessero attaccarci, ci penserò io” promise.

***

Kamy posò le mani sui fianchi e alzò lo sguardo, intravedendo la bambina tra le fronde.

“Dai scendi, tua madre Bra ti sta cercando” la richiamò.

La piccola era intenta ad accarezzare uno scoiattolo che aveva sulla spalla.

“Non mi va, zia” si lamentò. Aveva i capelli mori legati in una coda alta ed una macchia di fango sulla guancia.

“C’è anche la merenda. Non ti piaceva l’uva?” domandò Kamy, muovendo furiosamente la coda dalla spettinata peluria rosa.

Dalyla sbuffò pesantemente.

“Non tanto, preferisco la cioccolata” ammise.

Kamhara ridacchiò.

“Se scendi, magari la convinco a farti un panino con la nutella” promise.

< Cambia gusti continuamente. Non è per niente come suo fratello Goshin. Lui mangia qualsiasi cosa > pensò. Allargò le gambe e vide che la piccola balzava giù dall’albero.

“Stavo seguendo uno scoiattolo” spiegò la figlia di Goten.

Kamhara si abbassò sulle ginocchia e le tolse un rametto dai capelli.

Rispondendole: “Capisco”.

< Avevo promesso al principe Vegeta che andavo a trovarlo. Devo fargli rapporto. Mi ha chiesto di scoprire quali pianeti è riuscito a distruggere Lourth in questi ultimi anni.

Non sono tanti, ma sufficienti per fornirgli manufatti che lo rendano sempre più potente > pensò.

***

Vegeta guardò il suo riflesso nell’acqua del lago.

_Vegeta scoppiò a ridere. L’odore di bruciato, dovuto alle sue onde, ed il puzzo penetrante del sangue invadevano le sue narici, stordendolo._

_“Io sono il grande principe dei saiyan!” gridò, allargando le braccia. Schiacciò la testa di un namecciano sotto lo stivaletto’._

“Che fai qui?” si sentì domandare dalla voce di May.

Gettò un sasso nell’acqua, deformando la propria immagine.

“Riflettevo su quanto è sciocca la vanagloria” rispose con voce roca.

May si sedette accanto a lui e gli sorrise.

“Tu sei orgoglioso, non vanaglorioso, zio Vegeta” lo rassicurò.

Vegeta sorrise mesto. 

“Grazie” sussurrò. “Hai visto tua zia Kamhara?”.

May negò col capo.

“Perché?” chiese.

Vegeta le rispose: “La stavo aspettando. Non è da lei essere in ritardo”.

May si passò l’indice sotto il naso.

“Vedrai che arriverà presto” lo rassicurò.

Vegeta annuì.


	5. Cap.5 Kyubey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su: Kyubey and Madoka; https://www.deviantart.com/zerellenz/art/Kyubey-and-Madoka-199057512.

Cap.5 Kyubey

“Ketchup!” sbraitò Goku a pieni polmoni.

“Maionese!” gridò Vegeta.

I due tenevano da due direzioni diverse lo stesso piatto, contendendolo; facevano cozzare le loro fronti e tra le urla si prendevano a testate.

Vegeta doveva stare sulle punte, Goku aveva la schiena arcuata.

“Tu non sai condire gli hot dog” ringhiò Son.

“Tu hai il palato di una terza classe!” sbraitò Vegeta. Aveva il viso segnato da diverse venuzze pulsanti.

John deglutì rumorosamente e gli si avvicinò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Se provaste la salsa rosa?” propose.

Goku e Vegeta si voltarono, ammettendo: “Questa sì che è un’idea!”.

John sospirò e si allontanò, infilando le mani in tasca.

“Che tipi” borbottò, ignorando i versi che provenivano dal suo stomaco.

Si fermò vedendo che Kamhara stava infilandosi la giacca.

“Dove vai?” domandò.

Kamy indicò il bambino accanto a lei. “Il piccolo Gill vorrebbe uscire a comprare un fumetto. Visto che Matt sta giocando con Evoly, mi sono proposta di accompagnarlo io.

Così gli faccio anche un regalo. In fondo è un ‘nipotino’” spiegò.

John annuì.

< Per lei sono tutti nipotini > pensò.

“Va bene, allora ti aspetto qui” la rassicurò.

***

“Zia, tu hai mai visto una stella cadente?” domandò Gill. Il visetto pallido era incorniciato da un caschetto di capelli color glicine, mentre le sue iridi azzurre brillavano.

Teneva stretta al petto con un braccio una bustina di plastica con dentro l’acquisto, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva quella di Kamy.

La saiyan muoveva pigramente la coda, dalla peluria folta e rosa, e diverse persone si fermavano parlottando o la indicavano scuotendo la testa.

“ _Mnh_. Sì, diverse” sussurrò.

< Soprattutto asteroidi orbitanti. Il pulviscolo che lasciano le ‘Perseidi’ intorno a questo pianeta è particolarmente pericoloso per le navicelle in transito > rifletté.

Gill sgranò gli occhi.

“Quindi hai espresso un desiderio?” domandò con tono trepidamente.

Kamy guardò il bambino e pensò: < Il suo viso in questo momento è radioso come una piccola stella >.

“Non mi pare, ma dalla prossima volta lo farò” promise.

Gill le regalò un sorriso.

***

Kamhara si arrestò e socchiuse gli occhi, voltandosi. Si era fermata davanti ad un locale.

Gill batté le palpebre e la guardò con aria interrogativa.

“La tua aura è strana, sembra demoniaca. Non è stato difficile accorgersi che ci segui da un po’, non hai neanche tentato di dissimulare.

Chi sei?” domandò Kamhara.

< Chiunque sia, sembra una creatura proveniente dagl’inferi > pensò.

Gill trasalì sentendo dei passi e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo un uomo mettersi davanti a loro.

Kamhara socchiuse gli occhi, notando che aveva i capelli di un bianco chiarissimo, tranne le punta rosa con delle macchie vermiglie, decorati da due grandi anelli d’oro.

< Ha un’aria terribilmente familiare >. Trasalì vedendo le sue iridi rosso sangue.

“Assomigli alla descrizione che 17 e 18 danno da tanti anni dell’assistente che ha aiutato il Dr. Gero a trasformarli in robot” disse secca.

L’altro scoppiò a ridere e allargò le braccia.

“Può essere che fossi io, come può non essere. Io cerco sempre di aiutare un po’ tutti”. Mostrò i denti candidi e aguzzi. “Ho sentito dire che ultimamente lo fa anche il mio fratellastro”.

Aveva la medesima coda di Freezer, ma di un rosa pallidissimo come la sua pelle e delle candide orecchie da gatto sulla testa.

“Io mi chiamo Kyubey” si presentò.

Kamhara s’irrigidì.

“Sei un incubus?” biascicò.

< Cos’è un incubus? > si domandò Gill. Tremò di paura e si aggrappò alla gamba della saiyan.

“Sono il dio degl’incubus. Mezzo changelling, mezzo dio demoniaco” rispose Kyubey guardandosi le unghie.

< Devo attaccarlo o fuggire? > si chiese Kamhara.

Kyubey si sporse in avanti e le sussurrò: “Vuoi diventare la mia ‘magic girl’?”.

Kamhara si mise in posizione di combattimento.

< Mi sono lasciati manipolare da Lourth, non lo farò di nuovo > pensò.

“Ti lascio un po’ di tempo per pensare” disse Kyubey, facendole l’occhiolino. Fece un notevole balzo all’indietro e atterrò su un tetto. “… E loro con cui divertirti”. Aggiunse, schioccando le dita.

Delle creature completamente nere, con le fattezze tra il gatto e la formica, iniziarono ad aggredire le persone e a divorare gli edifici. Indossavano delle maschere tutte diverse tra loro.

L’aria si riempì dei calcinacci delle abitazioni che franavano e delle urla terrorizzate della gente.


End file.
